Su Pelirroja Favorita
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Suigetsu podía pasar todo el día viéndola, contemplarla mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, cuando se acomodaba los lentes, o su risa cuando Sakura o Ino le decían algo.


_**Su pelirroja favorita.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Universo Alternativo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suigetsu podía pasar todo el día viéndola, contemplarla mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, cuando se acomodaba los lentes, o su risa cuando Sakura o Ino le decían algo.

Suigetsu podía fingir que no le agradaba, pero solamente amaba molestarla porque le gustaba lo roja que se ponía cuando tenía rabia, combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello perfectamente.

Ese día especialmente, Karin estaba más bonita. La vio entrar junto con su primo y la vio dirigirse a hablar con sus amigas.

―¡Suigetsu! ―éste reaccionó sobresaltándose, y miró a Kiba con el ceño fruncido

― ¿Qué quieres? ―le gruñó a su amigo

―Te pregunté que si me puedes acompañar a buscar a Akamaru al veterinario.

―pensé que irías con Tamaki ¿no va a ella a buscar a su gata? ―Kiba se rascó la nuca

―sí, sino que tú sabes que me coloco nervioso frente de ella.

―sí, colocas una cara de idiota, pero no, seré un mal tercio entre ustedes―volvió a fijar su vista en la pelirroja

― ¿Cuándo le dirás a Karin que estás colado por ella?

―no sé de que hablas―intentó ocultar un sonrojo, Kiba se echó a reír

―te conozco, Suigetsu y sé que estas chorreando baba por la Uzumaki… que Naruto no se entere, la cuida bastante―Suigetsu gruñó mirando por la ventana, estaba nevando, genial, detestaba la nieve.

Karin rió ante el comentario de Sakura, Ino colocó los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, Sakura frunció el ceño ante la risa de la pelirroja.

―no es motivo de risa.

―claro que lo es―dijo Ino

―obvio que lo es, te juro que ya me imagino a ti y a Sasuke a punto de entrar en acción e Itachi interrumpiéndolos.

―fue vergonzoso.

―eso no tiene discusión―dijo Karin―hace poco, escuché a Naruto hablando en sueños y mencionando a Hinata―la mencionada se sonrojó extremadamente, había permanecido callada bastante tiempo―desde que están saliendo la menciona cada vez más en sueños, creo que son sucios.

― ¡Karin-san! ―exclamó Hinata, roja como un tomate, Ino, Sakura y Karin rieron

―ya basta de risas, señoritas―dijo el profesor Kakashi entrando al salón, todos se sentaron a prestar atención al profesor.

Después de clases Karin tuvo que irse sola a casa, pues su tío Minato estaba ocupado y no pudo ir a recogerlos, Naruto se había ido a acompañar a Hinata a casa, Ino se había ido con su novio Sai y Sakura con Sasuke

―me dejaron sola, malditas―dijo Karin con los dientes apretados y acomodándose la bufanda para taparse la nariz que ya estaba roja, el cabello había empezado a molestarle y lo recogió, se sentó en la parada de autobuses a esperar alguna ruta que la dejara cerca de la casa de su tía.

Suigetsu fue el último en salir, pues por órdenes del profesor tuvo que ordenar el salón, y eso era: ordenar los asientos, borrar el pizarrón y sacudir la tiza.

" _Hubiese dicho a Kiba que si lo iba a acompañar a buscar a su perro"_ Pensó Suigetsu, pues le tocó hacer todo eso solo, le había pedido ayuda a sus amigos: Lee tenia entrenamiento, Sasuke tendría una cita con Sakura, Choji tendría una cita con su novia Karui que era de otra escuela y Shikamaru simplemente tenia pereza ¡Todos esos malditos le dieron la espalda!

Saliendo de la preparatoria enseguida pudo ver el punto rojo, el cabello de Karin era inconfundible, a Suigetsu le pareció extraño que no estuviera con su primo sino sola, Suigetsu sonrió, tenia rato que no la molestaba, así que se le acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

―con esta nieve no creo que pase una ruta―Karin se sobresaltó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

―me asustaste―dijo la joven

― ¿Por qué estás sola? Pensé que te ibas con tu primo.

―el maldito se fue con su novia y me dejó sola―Karin se frotó los brazos―y hace un maldito frio.

― ¿vives tan lejos?

―un poco, normalmente mi tío Minato nos viene a recoger, pero hoy está muy ocupado.

―ven―Suigetsu la tomó del brazo―yo vivo cerca.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―Karin se soltó del agarre

―solo soy amable.

―la amabilidad no es una de tus virtudes.

―mira, cuatro ojos―dijo Suigetsu―si miras el tiempo va a pegar una tormenta, y ahora una ruta no va a pasar, te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de ir a mi casa hasta que la tormenta pase―Karin lo miró y como si Suigetsu fuera adivino la nieve empezó a caer con más insistencia, ella colocó los ojos en blanco, sí iba a pegar una tormenta.

―bien, pero te advierto que si intentas tocarme, te golpearé―Suigetsu sonrió

―bah, ni que estuvieras buena―rió, Karin frunció el ceño y le golpeó en el hombro― ¡Auch! Pero no intenté nada―Karin rió.

Suigetsu tenía razón, vivía cerca, así que Karin no comprendía el por qué él llegaba tarde todos los días a la preparatoria. Cuando entraron, la tormenta terminó por desatarse, Karin se estaba congela ndo, así que Suigetsu encendió la chimenea. Karin miró alrededor y se dio cuenta lo poco que conocía a su "Enemigo", la casa estaba bien ordenada y encima de la chimenea había unas cuantas fotografías, en muchas salía Suigetsu y en otras, otro chico que era como una copia del peli celeste, pero mayor.

― ¿Dónde están tus pa dres? ―preguntó Karin

―en un cementerio―contestó sin más, logrando que Karin se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

―lo siento― él solo se encogió de hombros― ¿con quién vives?

―Con mi hermano mayor, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, él pasa mucho tiempo en la Universidad―se dirigió a la cocina―ponte cómoda, iré a preparar algo caliente― Karin se sentó en un sofá, un poco sorprendida de la amabilidad de Suigetsu. Ella siempre había tenido sus roces con él, a él le gustaba molestarla y a Karin le gustaba molestarlo, la verdad no sabía porque había aceptado la oferta de ir a su casa, pudo haber cogido un taxi y haberlo pagado en la casa de su tía con el dinero que tenía guardado.

Al rato llegó Suigetsu con dos tazas humeantes, le ofreció una a Karin y él tomó la otra, Karin sorbió del chocolate mientras Suigetsu se sentaba enfrente de ella

― ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? ―le preguntó Karin―siempre peleamos, pensé que no nos soportamos― Suigetsu se encogió de hombros

―estaba a punto de pegar una tormenta y estabas sola.

― ¿o sea fue por lástima? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido

―no, no fue por lástima―

― ¿entonces por que?

― ¿podrías dejar de darle vueltas al tema y tomar de tu bebida? Ash, molesta.

―no me hables así, es simplemente curiosidad, no estoy acostumbrada a tus atenciones.

―te pongo nerviosa ¿eh, zanahoria? ―dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Karin se sonrojó

― ¿Qué tonterías dices?

―Oh claro que te coloco, mírate, estás roja, ahora si pareces una zanahoria con lentes.

―Eres un imbécil― en vez de un ceño fruncido, lo que le salió a Karin fue una sonrisa

―Tal vez te traje para conocernos un poco más, siempre peleando y todo eso, mírale el lado bueno, estamos atrapados en mi casa, bajo una tormenta de nieve, con una buena taza de chocolate, me gustaría conocer un poco más de la zanahoria Uzumaki― Karin frunció el ceño

―Claro ¿por qué no saber un poco más del cara de pez Hozuki?

― ¿que querías saber de mí? Quedé al cuidado de mi hermano cuando mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años, digamos que tuve que hacerme responsable de mi mismo ya que entre la escuela y el trabajo, Mangetsu estaba muy ocupado―se encogió de hombros

―hablas como si no extrañaras a tus padres.

― No los recuerdo bien, así que digamos que no los extraño del todo, si, me hacen falta en algunos momentos, pero no le doy importancia.

― ¿tu hermano te paga la escuela?

―no, tengo una beca.

― ¿con las desastrosas notas que tienes?

―no, hago un servicio en la escuela a cambio de la beca, no es mucho, me toca quedarme durante las vacaciones, pero al menos vale la pena ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ―Karin soltó una risita― es tu turno, pelirroja.

―Mmm… ―Karin se colocó un dedo en la barbilla―Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?

― ¿Por qué vives con tu primo y no con tus padres?

―digamos que tengo mala química con ellos, mi mamá es la hermana de mi tía Kushina, mamá no me soportó en la casa así que cuando tenía 14 años simplemente tomé mis cosas y escapé, mi tía enseguida me aceptó sin necesidad de preguntarme, es increíble que me deje vivir sin pedir nada a cambio.

― me sorprende que no te hayan echado de la casa, con lo molesta que eres―Karin frunció el ceño, algo que hizo reír a Suigetsu

― ¿sabes? ya no me molestan tus comentarios―Suigetsu se colocó una mano en el pecho

―Eso me dolió―Karin rió

Mientras pasaban la tarde, Karin pudo conocer más a profundidad a Suigetsu, pudo saber el porqué era como era, y se dio cuenta que sorprendentemente eran más parecidos que diferentes. Karin ya sentía desde antes una ligera atracción por el peli celeste, pero esta se intensificó en el momento que él fue atento con ella, se dio cuenta que él no era siempre el chico molesto y revoltoso de la preparatoria, él tambien tenía su lado sentimental.

Cuando el frio se hizo más intenso, Suigetsu convenció a Karin de sentarse junto a él frente a la chimenea para tener un poco más de calor, Suigetsu tomó una manta y los cubrió a ambos, estaban tan cerca que él pudo notar que Karin tenía unas ligeras y pequeña pecas en la nariz, pudo también notar cosas que antes no hacía, como que ella fruncía la nariz no solo cuando estaba molesta, sino también cuando reía, y vaya que tenía una risa encantadora, también pudo ver la verdadera forma de sus ojos sin esos estúpidos lentes opacándolos y se dejó llevar por la mirada carmín de Karin.

― ¿que tanto me miras? ―dijo Karin―me estas asustando.

―Nada―dijo Suigetsu y en ese momento le quitó un mechón de cabello rojo a Karin que le había caído en la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, Karin lo miró bastante sorprendida, Suigetsu siguió pasando sus manos por cada cabello rojo de la Uzumaki, en verdad le encantaba como ese color de cabello le quedaba perfectamente a ella, claro, le gustaba vérselo suelto, pues ella lo tenía largo hasta debajo de la cintura y eso era algo que atraía la atención de Suigetsu. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Karin, era su cabello.

―Parece como si nunca hubieses visto a una pelirroja―dijo Karin con un pequeño toque de burla, pero un poco nerviosa de la actitud del chico. Suigetsu aun sin responderle, dejó de tocarle el cabello para pasar sus dedos fríos por la mejilla caliente de la chica y después rozar su labio inferior con el pulgar, Karin inconscientemente cerró los ojos ante el tacto, Suigetsu acercó su rostro al de ella y logró hacer que sus labios se unieran, primero un beso suave en el cual solamente los labios jugaban, después Suigetsu lamió la marca de chocolate que Karin tenia en el labio superior e intensificó el beso, y la pelirroja le respondió gustosa, esta vez no eran solamente sus labios los que jugaban, sino también sus lenguas, que batallaban para ver quien tenía más dominio.

Karin no negaría que Suigetsu besaba bien, porque estaba disfrutando ese beso de la mejor manera y maldijo la necesidad de tomar aire cuando este se les acabó y tuvieron que separase, ella pudo ver en esos ojos color violeta un cariño y amor que nunca a pensó verlos, el Hozuki le mordió el labio suavemente arrancándole un gemido, el cual le hizo sonreír victorioso.

―he visto muchas pelirrojas―le respondió Suigetsu en un susurro, volviéndola a besar suavemente―pero sin duda tú eres mi favorita y la única que me gusta― Karin sonrió victoriosa antes de tomar ella las riendas de un beso nuevo.

 _ **Nota: es uno de los primeros universos alternativos que escribo :3 Espero que les haya gustado :3**_

 _ **EL Suika es una de mis parejas favoritas y lástima que no es canon ¡Pero bueno! ¿para que existe el fanfic?**_

 _ **Bueno, eso seria todo, disculpen si algo esta mal escrito, pero es que mi portatil se esta haciendo mierda y estoy que lo estrello, pero me saldra más caro el arreglo :P**_

 _ **Espero su review ;) diciéndome que les pareció.**_


End file.
